Yesterday's Child
by Midvalley Petals
Summary: Who is Rem, exactly? She may appear to be a gentle pacifist, but who was she before the Project Seeds?
1. Prologue

  
Yestarday's Child- Prologue  
  
My eyes move switftly, nervously, watching every little matter in that room. I was sitting,  
yes, that's what I was doing. I've been waiting, waiting for 10 long minutes. He went to get  
confirmation. I didn't know when we would be going, but it would be soon. My tension began  
to build up as I twiddled my thumbs cautiously. Another ten minutes gone; where are you?  
I slowly lifted my body, raising onto my feet, then began the pacing. I couldn't stop, I was  
too nervous to stop. Where ARE you? You said you'd only take a minute. I protested internally,  
as there would be internal controversy, as well. After a minute, or so, I decided to calm myself  
down. My loud sigh could be heard by the people in the room, if only there were people, however.  
I fell back onto the chair, feeling it's softness cushin me. Bringing my elbows to my knees,  
and my chin to my palms, I leaned against them, as if in an unsettled manner.  
  
The door clinked open, and my face met his smile. Shaking my head nervously, I jumped up, and   
paced to him, and now my smile would meet his gaze. He nodded at me, and I felt over joyed!  
Hugging him tightly, he wrapped his arms around me, then pulled me back a little. Caught a   
small bit by shock, I looked up to him, and then he nodded again. Understanding this, I nodded   
back, then looked at the door, preparing to exit. I was a bit frightened by this exitting, but  
I knew with him by my side, I could do it. This man, sensing my fright, as my expression  
clearly showed it, slowly took his hand in to mine.   
  
With no time, a smile passed my lips, as I opened my eyes. He looked at me, slowly pushing his   
arm out in front of me, directly sybmoling ladies first. However, I am not so brave, so I didn't  
take the action. Understand it automatically, he went first, put kept my hand in his, and gently  
pulled me, as I forced my way towards the door. I hulted, not moving a bit, and so he stepped  
back into the room with me. With one last gaze of anticipation, I took a deep breath, closed my   
eyes, and together, hand in hand, we walked out.  
  
end prologue  
----------------  
  
Gwen B. 


	2. Chapter 1

  
Yestarday's Child- Chapter 1  
  
Well, I suppose I should start from the top. My name is Rem Saverem, and I believe   
in love and peace. This world, planet Earth, may not seem like a peaceful place, but  
if you search hard, you'll find nothing. Yeah, that's what's so wrong with the world.  
People, especially world leaders, try their hardest to find peace, but that's their  
problem. They're searching too hard. I was always told by my mother, "Peace is there,  
it's just hidden, and you'll always seem to find it in the places you never expect it  
to be." So, taking on the philosophies of my dear mother, I believe her. However, when  
I decided to except her beliefs, it had been too late.   
  
So, I guess you'd be confused at what I'm talking about, huh? Well, I'll start  
from the beginning, or what I believe to be the beginning of the true Rem Saverem, the  
true me.  
_________________________________________________  
  
It was dead center in the middle of the day. The sky was bright, and was it's usual  
beautiful blue color, only one problem. It was losing it's glow, sadly.   
  
A girl walked down the street, then looked up at the giant monitor on a building. On it  
was a broadcast of a news station. She stopped, books in her hands, and tilted her head to   
adjust her view towards it.   
  
"It just gets worse. Not only that, but the enviroment is failing us. Either the world  
will die on it's own, killing humanity, or humanity will kill itself." The newcaster reported.  
The girl, long raven hair, looked down, and sighed. She looked about 15, if not 16.  
Pulling her arm up, and part of her sleeve, she looked at the watch on the back of her left  
wrist. Her expresion looked worried, as she began to run home, and hurried.   
  
"I'm home, kaa-san!" The girl's soft, gentle voice echoed through the entrance. The house was  
a goodsized house. The common 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, familyroom, and basement, as  
well as two bathrooms. The ravened haired girl set her books on a shelf by the door, and shifted  
her hazel, brown eyes in search of people. With a failure to this searched, she sighed, and   
headed up the stairs, looking around, and softly calling her mother's name. After reaching  
the tip of the stairs, she heard whispering, and ceased her voice immediately, obviously not  
being sensed by the source. Creeping towards the sound, she peeked an eye in the see her mother,  
and her next door neighbor, sitting, and talking, however, it was gossip, in other words,  
things her mother didn't want her, or another person in the vacinity to hear. Hearing her mother's  
somewhat rough voice, she slowly backed away from the door, turned her body, and picked up her   
feet to leave.  
  
"Rem...." Her mother's voice whispered. Rem, stopping immediately, with wide eyes, shifted her  
head towards the door. No, her mother hadn't caught her, but her name was mentioned, and that  
is what caught this yougn girl's attention. Creeping back to the door, she listened thoroughly.  
"however, she isn't doing so well. I always wanted her to be a scholar, but I'm afraid her   
grades won't support it. She wants to save the world, though, or so she says. That girl,  
honestly, is so selfish, as well. She wants to save the world, but that will never happen.  
Her sister is much smarter, and will carry our family much better, and smoother. Rem, on the  
other hand, wouldn't. Instead, these 6 words will be an important part of her life."  
  
"And what would those be?" Asked the noisy neighbor. Bitch, Rem thought automatically, awaiting  
those 6 words that would play a big role in the rest of her life.  
  
"'Do you want fries with that?'" Saying it calming, then busting out in small laughter, her   
mother spoke. The nosy neighor did, as well, and Rem could feel tears stain her cheeks. Slowly  
backing away from the door, she turned around and ran, her foot kicking the door, making her  
mother aware that someone had listened. The door, itself, after being kicked, cracked open, and  
the woman saw a quick glance of her daughter, whom she had just spoke about, and replied with a   
quick coverup. "She'll be fine. She knows it's the truth. Can't hurt from hiding it from her!"  
She laughed again, and shut the door, going on with her gossip.  
  
Keeping the tears back, Rem ran down the stairs, and out the door. This would occure probably  
once a week. Her mother never thought much of her, only because of her father, or so that's her  
excuse. Her father had left her mother, and her, at a pretty young age, however, even though  
he had left her, Rem always admired him, and shared his common goal. "Save the world!" Her  
mother had always praised her sister, who was youngest, actually, and who had appeared   
more smart. In all actuallity, Rem was very intelligent, but never tried to show her mother.  
She never understand, or she would just brush her off. Also, her mother always said she  
would never support Rem, sadly, and that she'd have to find her own way to get into college.  
  
'I don't need college! There isn't a degree required for saving the world!' Rem's mind  
thought, while trampling down the sidewalk. It was cold, only because it was March. Just another  
month, though, and she could see the cherry blossoms. However, Rem loved the sakura, but she   
didn't really love anything else. She respected humanity, but not it's life. Another life lost,  
so what? Her mother had taught her that, and after all, that was her only influence as she   
grew up.  
  
Her final destination was in front of a store, downtown in the city. She always just sat there,  
and stared at it, and thought it was beautiful, however, she knew it was gone, and it's  
no use now. It was a laser illusion of the bright blue sky, with clouds passing by, butterflies  
flying, and spider webs, with spiders, crawling. It always comforted her, but that world  
was gone now, and they were all to die, anyway. Rem still stared at it, and the person in the  
store knew who she was. That laser illusion was too expensive to give awy, so the lady  
just always let Rem in to look at it up close, or put her hand through it, while asking  
questions.  
  
"Was our world really like this? From everything now, I couldn't possibly think it was." Rem  
just stared, eyes sparkling, and herh and constantly going through it.  
  
"You bet it was... People abused our world, our ancestors did, and that's why it's like this  
now. If we don't do something soon, it will be in to poor of condition to live on." The lady  
replied back. Her voice was soft and gentle. Rem always wanted her for a mother, but knew  
wishful thinking would get her no where.  
  
"People abused it? It must have gone through a lot of years of it to get this bad..." Rem pulled  
her hand back, and sighed.  
  
"It did... Listen, Rem, if anything's wrong at home, you can talk to me about it..."  
  
"No.. It's just my typical mother. That's all... Besides, I better be going, or she'll throw   
a fit." The lady noddedat Rem, as Rem wrapped her arms around herself, and prepared to go out   
into the cold of March.  
  
"Rem..." The lady called, as Rem snapped her head towards her. A coat was thrown at her, and Rem  
pulled it over herself, smiling, nodding a thank you. Pushing the door open with her body, she  
exitted, and began the walk home. It would take about a half hour, however, she liked the time  
alone.  
  
2 Years Later  
  
She walked in the door, smiling, with the same coat as last time, which she got 2 years ago  
from the lady, whose name was Grace, and it appropriately fit her. It was night, and her  
walk home was cold, as usual, but the coat always comforted her, and made her warm, no matter  
what the tempature be. As Rem shut the door behind her, she came face to face with her mother.  
Surprised, the coat just dropped off of her, and silence filled the room, follwed by  
yelling.  
  
"Rem Franklin, WHERE have you been?!" Her mother's angry voice screamed her first and last name.  
Rem, backing off, slowly mumbled with a reply.  
  
"I took a walk..."  
  
"You take walks ALL the time! Can't you remember anything, you brat? Tonight was the night of  
your sister's graduation, and YOU were suppose to be there for your speech!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry mother, I forgot.." Rem, stuttering the first word, stepped back, and against the  
door. Her mother, steppign closer, onyl got louder.  
  
"'I forgot! I forgot!' You ALWAYS forget! Maybe that's your problem! That speech was very   
important!" After immitating her daughter, she got sharper with her voice. Rem, building up  
her courage, spoke.  
  
"Oh yes, the speech that made her look good..." Rem mumble, and her mother became even more  
outraged.  
  
"Don't you DARE insult your sister! She's smarter than you'll ever be! And guess what? She's  
only 14, and she's GRADUATING from HIGHSCHOOL! How old are you, Rem?" Her mother leaned against  
her, not getting an answer, only to be applied with more force. "HOW old are you, Rem?!"  
  
"I'm 17, mother..." Rem, mumbling, her eyes closed, trying to think of ways to escape.  
  
"That's right! 17, and you have YET to graduate! So, don't go insulting your sister! Infact,  
I bet you get your 'intelligence' from your father!" This, now outraging Rem, made her push  
her mother off of her, and yelling.  
  
"Don't you DARE insult my father, and me for that matter! He was a BETTER person then you'll  
EVER be!" Putting force into her words, Rem was ready to just run, but she felt she needed to  
stay. She had much more to say, because it never got this bad. Rem felt an irritating hate  
towards her mother, and she only wished she had a gun at that time, just so she could kill her  
mother, just like her mother had did her, since the day she was born.  
  
"Don't you ge tloud with ME, young lady! I AM your MOTHER!" Screaming once again, it went back   
and forth.  
  
"And ain't that a sad factor?" Rem, becoming smart with her mother, pulled the coat up. As she did,  
her mother smacked her hard across her face, leaving a huge red mark. Her mother had NEVER hit her,  
and at this period of time, her mother's expression showed no regret in what she did. Rem, still  
ready to go, dropped the coat once again. "You know what, I hope you burn in hell, because  
that's what you deserve..." Rem said, trying to keep calm, and only letting the tears streak  
her face, and then she spotted her younger, now graduated sister. She was at the tip of the stairs,  
and holding something.  
  
"Well, I'd rather be there then be near you.." Her mother side remarked, noticing her other  
daughter, and smirking. Her daughter had it in her hand. Rem's eyes widened, and regret filled   
them, knowing what was going to happen. Just one small signal from her mother, and it would be  
done. "Do it...." And that was the signal, and so, she threw it.   
  
It flew down the stairs, slowly, though, and Rem, trying to reach for it, only to be pulled back  
by her mother, sobbed in great agony, as she watched it fall, reaching the floor, making  
contact, cracking, shattering, and the many pieces of it all over the wooden floor. It was the  
laser illusion she loved. She and Grace had saved up enough money to buy it for her back when she  
was 15, and now, all her memorieswith it, were gone, and with it's shattered. Her anger could  
no longer be contained. Her mother had her hands gripped on her upper arms, as she held her back.  
Rem, only to be outraged, pulled away, or attempted, but couldn't break lose, so she did the only  
option left to her. Rem slapped her mother across her face, causing her to fall back. Her  
younger sister, seeing this began to trample down the stairs, to try and get Rem, but Rem  
picked her coat up, and ran out the door, and a lot faster than her sister could ever run.  
  
Tears of anger, and frustration came down her cheeks, and she just ran, no where in particular, but  
knew what to do.  
  
-End Chapter 1  
  
Gwen B.  
  



End file.
